A Subdued Goodbye
by GryffindorCriss
Summary: "He really preferred not to give goodbyes when others left, finding the whole business rather dull and a waste of time – then again, most of his recruits weren't Tina Goldstein."


**So this is just a simple goodbye fic; Tina is moving to England to be with Newt, she's going to work in the British Ministry, and Graves says goodbye. That's it. Just a mentor saying a somewhat awkward goodbye to his protégée.**

 **My version of original!Graves (as opposed to Grindelwald!Graves) is kind of stern and just done with everyone's bullshit (VERY salty, as it were). Lots of sarcasm and he seems like a harsh guy but deep down he has a soft spot.**

* * *

Percival Graves was, in short, rather vexed – and for once it wasn't to do with his limp or with inadequate new recruits.

As expected, Tina Goldstein was at her desk in her office; what had once been a neat and organised work space with piled cases at the ready was now bare except for a small box containing a few personal belongings. She looked up when he came in, rather flustered, and straightened up immediately.

"Mister Graves, sir-"

"Tina," He interrupted, raising a hand to stop her. "We're past that now, I think." She said nothing as he leaned on his cane and looked around the room. "So…last day."

"Yes," Tina agreed, still somewhat nervous.

He gave a sigh; he really preferred _not_ to give goodbyes when others left, finding the whole business rather dull and a waste of time – then again, most of his recruits weren't _Tina Goldstein_. She had been almost like a protégée to him since she'd first started working at MACUSA, one of the best he could have hoped for in his department; it hadn't really surprised him when she'd been the one to track him down and rescue him from _wherever_ Grindelwald had hidden him (the details were still a blur in his mind, though he refused to admit it).

And now she was leaving for Britain.

"England," Graves stated, raising an eyebrow at her. "That's a big move to make. I take it you'll be working for their Ministry now?"

Tina nodded. "Yes. They were rather impressed by the recommendation you gave me in your letter, Mister Graves – the head of the department agreed that I should be placed on their senior team immediately."

"It had nothing to do, of course, with the fact that you're to be his sister-in-law," He found himself musing drily. "Your fiancée _is_ Theseus Scamander's brother, isn't he?"

She went rather pink-cheeked. "Yes, sir, he is."

He couldn't help but allow the corner of his lips to twitch up at that. " _Newton Scamander._ His book has been selling rather well – I've heard it's to have a new edition soon?"

"Next year."

"Well, how…exciting."

Tina grinned just a tiny bit, shaking her head. "Actually he's dreading it – he hates the publicity, hates the book-signings and meetings…he'd much rather not have to deal with all of that."

This wasn't particularly surprising to hear – though Graves had met Newt Scamander only briefly at the dreadful party his colleagues had thrown shortly after he'd been reinstated as Head of the Investigative Department, the Englishman had seemed rather awkward to be around most of them – he'd kept rather quiet and to himself all evening.

Having said that, it hadn't taken Graves long to pick up that the only person he _hadn't_ been awkward around was Tina; he had seemed quite at ease around her, smiling and even chuckling.

"Well, I offer you both my congratulations," He told her, not unkindly – it was hard for him to show affection and emotion, but he _did_ mean it. "I hope the two of you are happy in England."

Tina looked somewhat taken aback by this. "Thank you, sir. I'm sure we will be."

"When is the wedding, may I ask?"

"May."

Graves raised his brow at this. "May? As in two months?"

"We're not having a large wedding," She explained, somewhat defensively. "Neither of us are comfortable with that, so it's just going to be a small ceremony with family."

"Ah. I see. Speaking of family, I heard from Abernathy that your sister has taken an indefinite amount of time on leave."

This immediately set a guard up in her, he noticed, as her posture stiffened and she trained her face to a more neutral position – something he had taught her himself. "Yes, she's…ill."

He wasn't an idiot, of course: he'd heard the rumours floating around the offices that the younger Miss Goldstein had been looking rather _plump_ lately, that she'd been almost _glowing_ with beauty. He knew better than to ask questions, however, though he had his suspicions.

"Well, I hope she gets better soon," Graves said slowly, and he gave her a meaningful look – he wouldn't tell anyone what he was thinking, and she knew it. "Send her my regards."

"I will, sir. Thank you."

He watched as she finished packing her box; she had never been one to keep a great deal of personal belongings on her work desk, but one thing she _had_ allowed herself were photographs. For a long time, it had just been one of her sister and one of their long-deceased parents – at some point in the past few years, however, she had added a photograph of a young man to the collection; messy-haired, bright eyed, and with an absurd amount of freckles, Newt Scamander's photograph had had a place of honour on her desk.

"I suppose this is it then," Graves muttered finally, shifting his cane so that he could stand properly.

Tina turned to face him, box in her arms, and gnawed her bottom lip gently. "Yes. I suppose so."

"Good Luck in England, Miss Goldstein – the Ministry of Magic have gained an excellent addition to their team, if I do say so myself."

"Mister Graves…" She hesitated, as if debating whether to say what was on her mind. "I just wanted to say…to say _thank you_ for everything. I doubt I'd be _half_ the Auror I am if you hadn't helped me."

He waved his hand at her, shaking his head. " _Don't_. Look, I don't often hand out compliments, but you're one of the best in the field that MACUSA has had. I'm sorry to see you leave us."

And he was, truly; after years of mentoring and teaching her, secretly somewhat fond of her, he was actually going to _miss_ this young woman. She was brash, sometimes didn't follow the rules, and more often than not awkward – but she had been one of the best he had worked with, all the same.

"I'm sure you'll do well in England," Graves continued, careful not to let any affection show in his voice. "Just…try not to hex any No-Majs – I don't know what their punishment for that is, but I'm sure it wouldn't go down well. And…well…should things _not_ work out by any chance, then President Picquery has asked me to assure you that you're more than welcome to join us again."

Tina smiled – she had hardly ever really smiled before at work, and certainly not around him, so it was somewhat strange to see her do so now. "I'll keep that in mind, Mister Graves."

He had no doubts that she would do well in England; she had certainly been different since meeting Newt Scamander, somewhat brighter every day and just… _happier_. The Ministry of Magic in Britain didn't have as many restrictions, he knew - they were far laxer than MACUSA when it came to relationships with non-magical people, for a start - and he sensed that perhaps that was what she needed: less restrictions and more of a chance to be _open_.

"Goodbye, Miss Goldstein," He found himself muttering, nodding in her direction as he turned to leave. "You'll be…You'll be very missed."

And she would: despite her occasional disregard for the law (the incident with the New Salemers was still prominent in his mind, unfortunately), she had been one of the best in the entire department – not only was she a skilled dueller, but she had a fierce passion for the job that very few others seemed to possess. She would do well in England, he knew, and she'd be a large help for the Ministry in the war that was due to come.

Not even Percival Graves – tough and unforgiving Head of the Investigative Department though he was – could deny that he was going to _miss_ Porpentina Goldstein.

 **Hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
